


Hey Sourwolf

by Casay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Nogitsune, Protective Derek, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Rape, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Burn, Top Stiles Stilinski, after season 3, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casay/pseuds/Casay
Summary: Stiles is hurt and runs to Dereks loft. The wolf just than realises what feelings he has for the human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new update!  
> Hope you like it!  
> I'm really curious what u guys think of it! Please leave a comment and tell me! 💕

It's late at night when Derek wakes up, because someone is pounding at his door. He slowly walks to it when suddenly the smell of blood hits him mixed with something that smells familiar. He quickly opens the door and gets greeted by Stiles who is literally falling in his arms, unconscious. “What… Stiles you hear me? What happened?” Derek says while shaking the boy a little, trying to bring him back to consciousness. Stiles opens his eyes  a little but seems too exhausted to talk. Derek was just so confused and scared. He quickly lifted the boy up and brought him over to the couch.  
  
It wasn’t the first time someone came over to the loft, injured and scared. Not knowing where else to go. Derek was still the Alpha and cared about the pack. Much more than anyone would think. Even when he often does not show his affection to the others, they all have found a way in is heart. Even clumsy, skinny Stiles. Somehow especially he did. Derek’s always worried about him in fights and when something odd and dangerous is happening to the people in Beacon Hills. That’s why the wolf found himself every other day, driving past the Stilinski's house, just checking if everything’s fine.  
  
But this situation is something he would never dare to dream of. He is out of his mind, not knowing what to do for a couple of minutes, just standing there. Stiles skin is even paler than normal, his lip is bleeding, his whole face is covered in scratches, and wounds. It gets to Derek like nothing ever did after Paige´s death. He is angry. Angry at whatever thing it is that did that to Stiles. But he needed to do something to help Stiles! He goes to the bathroom and picks up the first aid kit, his hands are shaking when he unzips it. Stiles is just human. He is fragile. When the pups come to him with broken bones, or something, he can just put them together in the right way, so they can heal properly, but that’s the problem. Stiles will not heal as fast as they do. What if Derek hurts him more than helping him. Why did Stiles come over to Derek anyways, why was he not going to the hospital to Melissa, or to Deaton even? Why Derek’s loft? The boy is not dumb, especially in extreme situations he has a gift to always do the right things. So, the wolf thinks it needs to be planned by Stiles. But what happened, that Stiles would rather ask Derek for help than the others?   
  
Derek thinks of just calling an ambulance, but then why would Stiles drive all the way to the loft and not in the hospital. Did Stiles drive at all? What happened to Stiles? Derek´s look falls on Stiles neck and collarbone where scratches are peeking out under Stiles shirt. Was it a werewolf? Did he turn Stiles? Derek didn’t know what do again. He was panicking. Why couldn’t Stiles just wake up and tell him what to do? Like he always does in these situations. But the difference is… It never was Stiles that was injured… at least not like that.  
  
He just sits there in front of the boy. Derek feels his wolf rumble inside him out of anxiety and concerns. He does the only thing that seems right, because he doesn’t know what to do with that first aid kit, when he doesn’t know what happened to Stiles. Also, it looks like the boy has no wounds that are dangerously deep. He just takes the humans hand and begins to take his pain.  
  
That’s when it hits him. Derek can feel where Stiles is hurting. It knocks the breath out of him. He takes back his hand out of shock and stands up quickly. His wolf is screaming to him to hide himself, because of that pain and the fear behind it. Pain Derek never felt. Derek who had every single bone in his body more than once broken... He tries to calm himself, before he takes Stiles hand again. He needs to help him somehow. He doesn’t want him to feel this enormous pain.  
  
Derek is nearly blacking out when he feels Stiles hand grabbing Derek´s back. When he looks up, Stiles looks at him. No shine in his eyes. They seem glassy, there is no smile no dorky anything. If Derek doesn’t know better, he would never assume that this is Stiles laying in front of him. “Derek, stop...” He croaks lightly. Derek looks down at the floor again. He leans his head against Stiles stomach and keeps taking away his pain. Stiles tries to take his hand out of Derek´s grab, but with no succeed. “You don’t have to do this.” He says a little louder this time. But Derek does not want to let go. “Derek!” Stiles says, pushing himself up. Derek startled and let go of Stiles hand because of it. This causes the boy to wince and lay down again.  
  
“What… happened…” Derek tries to say. His breath is heavy, and he feels light headed. He looks up at Stiles again, trying to grab his hand again. “No stop…” Stiles breaths heavily too. “It's okay. It's not that bad anymore.” The boy looks down at his feet. “I need to... I feel so gross. I... I first need a shower… please. I will tell you after…” he speaks silently again. Derek looks at him. “Are you sure? You…” – “I just really need that now, Derek!” He spouts out. Looking scared at Derek. “Okay. Go ahead. I will bring you some clothes of mine in a minute to change…” he says. Stiles winced some more when he stands up. Derek also did. After two steps Stiles losing his balance, nearly falling, if Derek wasn’t holding him. “Be careful.” Derek whispered. “I… I will.” Stiles gets a little bit red. What bothers Derek is just how scared the boy acts and smells. But he understands why… because he took his pain he knows why...   
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
As soon Stiles went in the shower he put on the water on the warmest and began to rub himself all over to get this feeling off his skin. He nearly used all of Derek's bodywash, but it didn’t help. He felt gross. Tears began to form in his eyes and he couldn’t hold it any longer. He began to scream and punch against the wall, tears running down his face.  
  
He found himself on the floor of the shower again, before Derek came running in the bathroom. “Stiles? What...” – “Go away!” Stiles shouted. He still cried, and his voice was more wrecked than before. “I just want to help..” Derek says. It sounded so pure and… careful. Nothing like it came out of Derek's mouth. Stiles was a little taken away by it. “I… Can you help me out of the shower please?” Stiles croaked. “But close your eyes!” He said quickly after. He wasn’t hiding anything, he just doesn’t want Derek to see the abuse on his body… There were bruises going down his back and lower… On his hips, his shoulders and neck. Scratches all over his body. He looked awful... The dark eye circles and pale skin he had as void was nothing compared to this... Even the pain from the nogitsune was not as bad as this... “Okay. I try. Just grab my hand first.” Derek says while putting his hand threw the shower curtains. He took a towel in the other hand and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his werewolf hearing. When Stiles grabbed his hand, he heard him standing up and leaving the shower. He felt how Stiles began to shake again and how his smell changed. Derek took the towel in both hands and put it quickly over Stiles shoulders. “Can I open my eyes again?” Derek asked careful. “No!” Stiles said quickly. “Where are the clothes?” he asked. “Over there” Derek pointed in the direction he remembered to put them. “Okay. Wait a moment.” The wolf felt awkward standing there eyes closed while Stiles was changing. Probably in front of him. It took him some will to not peek, even when he won't commit it.  
  
Derek heard the boy put the clothes on quickly. “Now…” Derek opened his eyes. Stiles was standing in front of him, wearing his clothes. His wolf felt a little bit calmer now. The clothes were way too big for the human. Stiles looked so lost in them. But he smelled like Derek. But also he still smelled like pain and sadness... Derek could even take in the scent of open wounds.   
  
“Thank you.” Stiles said, whipping away a tear. He didn't want to cry in front of Derek. He felt so dumb and small and helpless anyway... Then there was another tear appearing before he couldn't help it and really started crying again.  
  
Derek didn't know how to act at first. He hated to see Stiles like that. So he suddenly pulled him against his chest carefully. “It's okay. It's not your fault. Stiles. Stay calm.” The werewolf caressed Stiles back while calming him. “It's just… I thought…” Stiles began but choked on his words. “Shh. I know, Stiles. Calm down. You´re safe now.” Derek knew how Stiles felt…  A little bit at least. "I'm sorry I came here... The others... They would have freaked out and wanted me to tell them... What happened... I just... I... I can't..." - "Shhh. It's okay. But don't think I'm not freaking out too. I was never scared like that when you appeared here..." Derek said while taking a step back to look at Stiles. "I'm sorry... Thank you..." Stiles looked down at the floor. "No need to thank me or to apologize... It's important you feel safe now. To calm yourself." The human looked Derek in the eyes. "I feel safe here..." and if Stiles could, he would have heard Derek's heart jumped for a second at that. His wolf was getting excited too. "That's good!"   
  
“I´m sleeping on the couch. My bed has new bedding. You can sleep in there.” Derek says while still caressing Stiles arm. “Actually… Can we… Can you please stay with me?” Stiles asked, looking on the floor again.  
  
“Is this okay for you?” Derek asked, pushing one eyebrow up. “Yes. I don't want to be alone right now. If you understand...” Stiles said. “Does your Dad know you're not home?” Stiles looked at Derek. “Yes… actually he thinks I'm at Scott`s.” Derek cringes… So, Stiles was meeting someone…  He lied so he could stay the night. Derek hated the thought of that.  
  
“Okay… Stiles? Just one thing…” Stiles eyes go big. He didn’t want to talk about it… Derek wanted to ask who it was… but he changed the thought really quick. “Do you need something to drink, or eat?” Stiles new that wasn’t what Derek planned to say, but he was thankful for it. He smiled at Derek. That was the first smile since he got here. “Just a glass of water maybe?” "Okay. Come on. Let's go downstairs." Derek went to the kitchen, while Stiles sat down on the couch.  
  
“Do you want to go to sleep?” Derek asked while handing him the glass. "I'm not really tired... I'm still a little shaky and..." Stiles gulped... "You can talk to me, Stiles... It's not like I don't understand..." Derek looked down. "You know... When Kate came back... She made me weak with the electricity and wolfsbane and... I never told anyone... Because you know... Who would give a shit." Derek never thought he would talk, or even think about it again. He didn't really realize that his wolf came threw a little while replaying the scenario in his head.  
  
"Derek..." The boy looked in the wolf's glowing eyes. "I would... You know. I would give a shit. And I'm not saying that because of what happened to me..." Stiles hands were shaking again. Derek tried to calm himself, before he went over to Stiles and took his hand. He knew that it was true. Stiles was there for him and the pack. No matter what it was. He always cared. "I know now... And I wish I would have told it someone back than..." Derek said leaning back on the couch.  
  
Their shoulders were touching, but Stiles liked it. "What... What did she do to you?" Stiles stumbled. Derek took a deep breath before he began to tell him... "She tied me to a table. Took my clothes of... I was on a high dose of wolfsbane but I still felt everything. She just did with me what she wanted. She did not hurt me but... I felt like my own body was betraying me... When she was done with me... I laid there like that for hours after..." Derek shook his head, he tried to breath slowly, when he felt Stiles hand on his.  
  
He felt safe and suddenly the anger left. But then he looked at Stiles. How scared he looked. "I... He... " Stiles began." It's okay. You don't need to.. " -  "But I need to. I'm so angry. So scared and I hate it! There is this guy. He was in kindergarten with Scott and me... We met a few times... He told me he was gay and I don't know what I thought but... He asked me to sleep over. And I was okay with it, because I did have a little crush on him maybe and I never did something like that... I thought maybe he would kiss me and it would be awesome or not and then I would know that maybe don't like guys... Or did..  I don't know... But when I got there he was really weird. He told me... He said that he was planning all that and I didn't know what he meant. He pushed me against a wall and I tried to get free, but... How the fuck was I so blind? He was strong. Like werewolf strong... So I gave up when I noticed it was helpless... He did with me what he wanted and I... I was only crying and... And screaming... Than he got angry. He nearly choked me because I wouldn't stop screaming... When he was finished I couldn't move. He went in the bathroom. He didn't undress me so I just pulled my jeans up, but I couldn't walk really. When I got in the Jeep I was so happy, but he saw me and came running down. I got away in time. I drove here because I thought you... I don't know... You are the strongest of all and the scariest. And you wouldn't push me to tell you what happened..." Stiles slightly laughed before the tears got him again. Derek didn't know what to say. He just looked at Stiles for a moment.   
  
Than he was laying an arm around him and tried to calm the sobbing boy. "It's okay. I'm glad you came here. But I didn't know what to do. I never dealt with a hurt human. All I could do was to take your pain. "  
  
Derek felt Stiles skin go cold at this. He heard the humans heart go a little faster and saw his muscles clench a bit. "You're still in pain, aren't you?" Stiles looked down at his feet. "He... He bit me..." Stiles said shaking. Derek eyes got big. "Where. Why didn't you tell me." - "I was scared... I... I was scared that he turned me... Scared that I wouldn't take it... Or that I would... But I think he was different... He was not a werewolf. He was somehow different. So I don't know what... What will happen to me. Or when. ." Stiles got even paler.  
  
"Show me." Derek's wolf grumbled in his chest. Someone bit stiles, who is supposed to be human. He never wanted to turn. He already lived with the nogitsune... Derek couldn't stand the thought. Stiles looked at him scared. "it's..." Derek's eyes glowed even brighter. The boy took a deep breath and just suddenly undressed himself from the wolf's shirt.  
  
He didn't want to say something wrong he was scared. Derek's eyes closed and he tried to calm himself. Fighting the urge to run after the supernatural being that abused Stiles.  
  
"He didn't turn you..." Derek said. Claws pushing in his hand palms... He knew exactly what it tried and Derek's wolf went crazy.  
  
"He tried to tie you to himself ..." Derek's wolf was angry, Derek too, but he needed to calm himself. But seeing Stiles like that. His body was full of wounds and bruises... And... And a mating bite... A mark on Stiles skin from a stranger.   
  
Stiles knew also what it means. But he wouldn't believe it. And he did not until now. "Undo it. Derek. I know you can..." Stiles clenched his hands into fists. He felt more abused and scared now.   
  
"Is that why you came here? To me?" Derek stood up, putting his face in his hands. "You know what I need to do for that? Do you know what it means!?" Derek shouted. Stiles watched him with glassy eyes.   
  
"A mating bite ties you to a shapeshifter. I am part of him. But it is forced. It is wrong. Do you know how I feel? I'm tied to a fucking rapist. Oh look i said it. I got fucking raped and that sick morherfucker tied himself to me and if I choose between that or being part of..." Stiles stood up too and instantly began to shake. He felt something pulling at his heart. Derek looked at him with wide eyes. His wolf told him... But he wouldn't listen.   
  
All the times Stiles saved his life and cared for him... The reason he came here... Stiles is not dumb he felt it too. He knew it.   
  
"Being part of?" Derek asked, walking closer to Stiles. "You feel it too don't you? No matter how much I hate you, or you hate me. There is no way we would let each other die. I felt you wolf getting angry when I told you about the bite. I felt it Derek... You didn't just take my pain. You took my worries and just everything bad..." Stiles breath got heavy and he couldn't look at Derek so he looked at his feet.   
  
But not for long. Derek put a hand under his chin and moved his head up so he could look at him. "But do you want it? You have a choice... I will kill him Stiles. There will nothing be left to be tied up to you..." - "You can't. It would still hurt me... Not as much as if I lose you... But it is a bound." - "How is it possible you know more about werewolves then me already." Derek laughed bringing his face closer to Stiles. "Shapeshifters and supernatural creatures in general. I do my research. I know what it means Derek and I know what I feel and what I want." Derek's wolf is taking over him slowly. "But..." Derek begins, there lips nearly touching.   
  
"Do it!" and with that, he pulls himself away from Stiles lips and placed his teeth over the bite mark. Stiles hand finds his way to the wolf's shoulder and grabs it tight. "Do it" Stiles head falls back presenting his neck to Derek. The wolf breaks the Skin of the wound again and let his fangs out. Stiles shivers under him while Derek placed a hand on his hip to take the pain. His mouth fills with blood, tasting dirty and wrong, he just let's it flow down the boys torso before the pure and sweet tasting blood of Stiles is hitting his nerves. Derek whimpers out of excitement and Stiles can't help to sigh out of relieve.   
  
When the wolf pulls away he takes his time to lick at the mark, while slowly stopping taking the boys pain. Stiles head leans against Derek's shoulder when he closes his eyes. "mate..." Stiles says so quietly that even the wolf nearly didn't hear it. He laid himself with Stiles besides him on the couch and allowed the boy to get some rest.   
  
Not only did he take a mating bite... They were breaking a bound between the other Shapeshifter and Stiles. Derek is impressed how the boy could even take all this at once.


	2. Like home and... Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Before you read this, make sure you read the last chapter again! I changed it over time a bit and I'm not sure if you all noticed it!
> 
> A thew did and left a comment!  
> Thank you so much for that!  
> It really motivates me to go on with this!
> 
> So thank you! And I hope you like this part! (even when it's still a bit short)

“I'm happy you changed your mind!” the young man smiled, holding two drinks in his hand, giving one to Stiles. “Why do you think I changed my mind? And if… What would that even mean?” Stiles took a sip. Something was odd about this guy. “You are here. Doesn't that count as a mindchanger? Also this means that I maybe have a chance?” the guy smirks at Stiles. “I don't know what you are thinking, but I'm here for only a little bit fun... but not that fun you are thinking of. Clearly. I'm sorry but maybe this was a bad idea… -” “What do you think where you're going? You already came here, Stiles.” he pulls Stiles back by his arm and pushes him against the doorframe. Stiles stares at him with big eyes. “I'm not dumb Stiles. You're curious. What it would be like to kiss me. But that's not all that I'm thinking off.” he holds Stiles arm above him with one hand and the other caress Stiles chest moving down to his pants. “Let me go. You're right. I changed my mind just this minute!” “Don't be silly Stiles.” He laughs while unbuttoning the boys pants. “Theo. Stop!” Stiles tries to push Theo’s hand away with his free one. Unsuccessfully. “Don't you try to stop me. I can take my time Stiles. I don't want to hurt you. But when you play like that it will not be that nice for you!” Theo hisses in his ear while turning him so Stiles face is against the doorframe now. “Please… Don't… - “ “Psssh. We're going upstairs okay, sweetie. Making this nice for you. Just like I planned it all, Stiles. I wanted this for so long. ” Theo takes both of Stiles hands in one and pushes him up the stairs until he's laying at Theo’s bed. It all goes quickly than, but for Stiles it feels like hours. He felt nothing but everything. He didn't realize he was screaming until Theo hit him and chocked him. After that he felt the pain from the man's grip. For one second he looked over his shoulder only to see a angry, scary face of a half shifted… Not Werewolf but… Something Shapeshifter. Then there was silence. But not long when he felt Theo biting his shoulder. Hard. His whole body hurt like it was poisonous. He felt sick instantly. More than before. After a couple of minutes, more like hours for Stiles, Theo pulled out of him and stood up. He said something but Stiles couldn't hear it. When a door closed and a shower went on, that's when Stiles began to move. Everything hurt, but he needed to leave. Now. He pulled his pants up and ran down the stairs, as quiet and fast as he could manage to. When he nearly got to his jeep, Theo jumped in front of him. “Stiles!” he spit, now completely shifted into a… A monster. Stiles fell back trying to flee from him. “Stiles!” “Stiles!” “Hey Stiles!”

  


“It's okay. Shhh. Don't. Stay calm. You're safe!” Stiles is clenching against Derek's chest, sweaty and shaking when he opens his eyes. His throat hurts like he screamed all night. “Everything is fine. See?” with that Derek puts his hand above Stiles heart and it's beating like crazy. Stiles whole body feels calm and nice suddenly. It ignites him with happiness and the feeling of… Of home and save. “What…” “It's okay. Just stay calm.” Derek interrupted him. Stiles does as told and lays his head against Derek's chest and takes a deep breath.

 

It takes bit long for him to get back to sleep again, even when he didn't want to. But when he wakes up again, he was alone. Confused he sits on Derek's bed. He was sure that they slept on the couch last night. Derek must carry him up to the bed. He blushes at the thought of it. But he wasn't really sure about the whole mate thing that happened last night. He liked Derek. He is trusting him. Even more than Scott lately. But now with all what happened yesterday.

 

Stiles pulled the sheets off his body, pushing his boxers a little bit lower only to see… Nothing. Just skin and moles. “it's because I took your pain… And because of.. -” ”Of the bite. I read about it… I also know that I can smell and hear a little bit better… Like you but not that strong. That I am stronger but only with you besides me, that I can feel you now… every time. And that you need to scent me or you go crazy when I don't smell like you.” Stiles says. Still not looking at the wolf. “That's not wrong… But… we don't need to… You know. I thought about giving you some time. I felt it. That it's all a bit to fast now. And I agree. I thought about… that maybe.” Derek took a deep breath. Stiles now looked over to him. He never saw Derek like that. Nervous and talking so much. “Maybe we could cook something and watch a movie?” he said and unsurely smiled at Stiles. The boy was out of his mind, about how gorgeous Derek was. The grumpy lonely wolf could actually be really nice and kind. “That sounds great! But… What about Theo?” Stiles said, his skin going cold at the thought of him. “Who?” Derek heard the name never before. “That's… He…” And he understands instantly. “No worry Stiles. Don't. You don't need to. I know… he can not harm you now. Not as long as I'm around you... I wouldn't let anyone harm you...” Stiles smiled and looked up, but his smile left his face soon again. “But what when he comes for me. When he goes to my home and… I need to call my dad and -” “shh. It's okay Stiles. I called him this morning just to check on him. He's fine. He thinks you're still at Scott's. Who btw is on alert now too. I called Scott telling him that something attacked you, but that you are fine now. I told him to look after your dad until you're home again.” Stiles looked at him wide eyed but nodded. “didn't he asked why I went to you?” Stiles asked. “Yes but… he said he somehow knew that you are trusting me more than him lately and he could understand why.” Stiles looked on the floor blushing and smiling a little.

 

Derek takes a seat next to him. The boy leans against him. “Thank you. For everything. I feel good. Only the thoughts are haunting me you know? But I can live with that. They do since the nogitsune possessed me… “ he says while Derek just sits there. “Thank you too. For trusting me. There aren't many that are trustinge like you do.” Derek says.

"You wanna eat something?" Derek asked when Stiles stomach rumbled. Stiles shook his head slowly. "I still feel sick..." he mumbled. "At least try to eat a bit... Please..." he said looking at Stiles worried. The boy shrugged but then nodded. "Yeah okay... But just a bit..."   


**Author's Note:**

> Hey you!
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! It's my first one with sterek and the first one on Archive of our own!  
> It's really motivating that so many of you leave kudos and some even left comments! It's really making me happy that you enjoy it!  
> Thank you!
> 
> I rewrote the story a bit and made this part longer. I will continue this a bit more before adding a second chapter.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> And a BIG THANK YOU! to everyone that is leaving a comment and kudos! <3


End file.
